dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Dong Hae
Perfil thumb|250px|Dong Hae *'Nombre:' 동해 / Dong Hae *'Nombre completo:' 이동해 / Lee Dong Hae *'Nombre chino:' 李东海 / Dōng Hǎi *'Apodos:' Donghae bada, Fish/Pez, Fishy, Pinocchio, Nemo, Donghaek, Dongdong, Dorobbong, Donghyeo, Tiger, Kim Jong Kook, Kim Jong Kook Junior. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero, Compositor, Actor, Productor, Modelo y Empresario. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeollanam-do, Mokpo, Corea del sur. *'Estatura:' 175.8 cm *'Peso:' 59kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Familia:' Madre y hermano mayor. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía Inicialmente deseaba convertirse en un atleta, pero bajo la influencia de su padre, quien alguna vez deseó convertirse en cantante, Donghae decidió entrenarse para convertirse en un cantante. En 2001, Donghae firmó con éxito un contrato con SM Entertainment poco después de que ganara el premio al Mejor aspecto exterior junto a su futuro compañero de banda Sungmin. Según SM Entertainment, Donghae fue puesto a cantar, bailar y a clases de interpretación ese mismo año. Luego fue reclutado para una banda de cinco miembros que se llamaría Smile, junto con su futuro compañero de banda Leeteuk, pero la idea fue desechada rápidamente. Pre-Debut En el 2004, Donghae junto con Leeteuk, fueron ubicados en otra banda junto a diez aprendices más. El grupo más tarde llegó a ser conocido como "Super Junior 05", la primera generación de un grupo de música de rotación, Super Junior. En noviembre del 2005, pocos días antes del debut del grupo, Donghae hizo una breve aparición en el panel de Shin Dong-yup's There Is There Isn't de la SBS.En 2000, SM Entertainment tuvo su primer casting en el extranjero en Pekín, China, y descubrió a Han Geng, quien se presentó a la audición junto con otros 3.000 participantes. Ese mismo año, Leeteuk, Yesung y Eunhyuk fueron seleccionados después de audicionar para la compañía en un sistema de casting anual en Seúl. Sungmin y Donghae se volvieron aprendices después de ganar el primer lugar en un concurso patrocinado por SM Entertainment en el 2001. En el 2002, Heechul y Kangin fueron reclutados junto con Kibum, quien fue descubierto en Los Ángeles, California por un agente. Siwonse convirtió en aprendiz después de ser descubierto en el 2003 y Ryeowook en el 2004, quien fue reclutado por la compañía después de ganar una competición de canto en el "Chin Chin Youth Festival" el 2004. Shindong y Kyuhyun, fueron reclutados en el 2005 tras ganar el tercer lugar en "Chin Chin Youth Festival" de ese año. A inicios del 2005, Lee Soo-man anunció que estaba preparando un proyecto de un grupo masculino de doce miembros que debutarían a final de año. Él llamó a este grupo "La puerta para el estrellato en Asia", ya que la mayoría de los miembros fueron escogidos por sus habilidades como actores, modelos y conductores de radio y televisión. Antes de debutar Heechul y Kibum ya habían sido establecidos como actores y la mayoría de los miembros ya habían tenido varias apariciones en televisión y en los medios. Inspirado en el concepto de rotación del grupo femenino japonés Morning Musume, Lee Soo-man dijo que el nuevo grupo también tendría cambios en su formación, con miembros nuevos reemplazando a miembros selectos cada año para mantener al grupo en un constante cambio por gente más joven. Este concepto era completamente nuevo en ese tiempo, en la industria del Kpop. Por un tiempo se rumoreó que el grupo iba a ser llamado O.V.E.R. De cualquier forma, antes de que el grupo tuviera su nombre actual, la compañía se refirió a ellos como juniors, en referencia a las edades jóvenes de los miembros cuando recién se convirtieron en aprendices de la compañía. Después de que los miembros mostraran sus diferentes habilidades en una reunión, la compañía finalmente decidió utilizar el nombre de Super Junior y se convirtieron oficialmente en Super Junior'05, la primera generación de Super Junior. Super Junior 05 hizo su presentación pre-debut en un programa de Mnet el 11 de septiembre del 2005. En este programa, presentaron varios estilos de baile de hip hop. Bailaron "Take It to the Floor" de B2K, además Hankyung, Eunhyuk y Donghae se presentaron juntos bailando "Caught Up" de Usher. Sin embargo, el programa no salió al aire hasta el 16 de mayo del 2006 en un segmento del primer programa documental del grupo, Super Junior Show. Debut Donghae debutó oficialmente como parte de un proyecto de grupo de 12 miembros llamado Super Junior 05 el 6 de noviembre del 2005 en el programa de música "Popular Songs" de la KBS, realizando su primer sencillo llamado "Twins (Knock Out)". El álbum debut SuperJunior05 (Twins) fue lanzado un mes después, el 5 de diciembre del 2005 y debutó en el puesto #3 del MIAK K-pop en su lista mensual de álbumes. En marzo de 2006, SM Entertainment comenzó a reclutar nuevos miembros para la próxima generación de Super Junior. Sin embargo, los planes cambiaron cuando la compañía agregó en un decimotercer miembro, Kyuhyun, y la empresa declaró un alto en la formación de las futuras generaciones de Super Junior. El grupo abandonó el sufijo "05" y se convirtió oficialmente acreditado como Super Junior. El nuevo grupo tuvo un gran éxito después de que lanzó su primer sencillo físico "U" en el verano siguiente, que se convirtió en el sencillo más exitoso de Super Junior en las listas de música hasta el lanzamiento de "Sorry Sorry" en marzo de 2009.Super Junior apareció por primera vez en Televisión en SBS Inki Gayo el seis de noviembre del 2005, el grupo interpretó su primer single “Twins (Knock Out)”. Twins y You are the one, aparecieron Online el 11 de noviembre del 2005 como single, pero el álbum completo no salió hasta el 7 de Diciembre del mismo año. En diciembre, Super Junior colaboro con la popular banda TVXQ en un single que cantaron juntos, llamado “Show me yout Love” durante este tiempo, los dos grupos tuvieron una agenda apretada juntos, aparecieron en diferentes shows para promocionar el single. En el año Nuevo, después de que todo lo relacionado con “Show me your love” terminara, Super Junior sacó su segundo single “Miracle”, la versión del single suena diferente al a original pues tiene una parte de Dance Break. Al contrario de las influencias de Rock en Twins, Miracle es una canción de amor con un estilo Bubblegum-pop con tiernas coreografías. Esta fue la segunda canción promocionada de su album. En Mayo 23 del 2006, apareció el nuevo miembro del grupo, Cho KyuHyum, convirtiéndose en el más joven del grupo, los 13 miembros lanzaron su nuevo single llamado “U” con un renovado look más atrevido y de inmediato se colocaron en el número uno de muchos programas de música. En el 23 de Julio Super Junior lanzó su nueva canción “Dancing Out” que apareció en el album de verano de SMTOWN. Super Junior no solamente se dedicó a sus producciones musicales, también su agenda estaba ocupada con los Dramas en los cuales participaron. En 대결! 슈퍼주니어의 자작극 Los chicos de Suju, escribieron, produjeron y actuaron el drama. Los temas de estos dramas fueron muy populares entre los espectadores, las Mini-series se volvieron realmente populares entre los fans. Pero su agenda ocupada se vio interrumpida cuando Hee Chul se fracturó el fémur en un accidente. El grupo tuvo que sobreponerse a la tragedia rápidamente y continuar con su apretada agenda. 2006: En Febrero de 2006, Super Junior'05 comenzó sus presentaciones para “Miracle”, el segundo single promocional para su álbum debut. “Miracle” fue el primer single de un grupo en alcanzar el primer lugar en las listas de música online de Corea del Sur, así como también en Tailandia, recibiendo el interés del mercado internacional. Como las promociones de “Miracle” llegaron a su fin, la SM Entertainment comenzó a seleccionar nuevos miembros para la segunda alineación del proyecto de Super Junior, Super Junior'06. La compañía incluso había preparado una lista de miembros seleccionados para graduarse del grupo. Sin embargo, ningún miembro fue sacado y un décimo-tercero fue agregado en Mayo de 2006. El proyecto de alineación fue abandonado desde entonces y el grupo se volvió conocido sólo como “Super Junior” sin el sufijo “05”. El 23 de Mayo de 2006, SM reveló a su décimo-tercer miembro Kyuhyun, quien fue descubierto a través de una competición en 2005. Lanzaron su single “U” en línea para descarga gratuita el 25 de Mayo de 2006 en su sitio web oficial. “U” resultó ser un éxito, habiendo alrededor de 400 mil descargas durante las primeras 5 horas de haber sido lanzado para después llegar al millón, provocando el bloqueo de los servidores. Super Junior M A finales de 2007, Donghae fue puesto en Super Junior-M, una subunidad de Super Junior dedicada a la industria musical deChina. Super Junior-M es el primer grupo de música internacional en la industria de la música China que tiene miembros de ascendencia tanto chino y coreano. Super Junior-Mdebutó en China el 8 de abril de 2008 en la 8 ª Entrega Anual Music Chart Awards, simultáneamente se reveló su primer video musical "U". Esto fue seguido por el lanzamiento del álbum de estudio debut en idioma chino Me en determinadas provincias en China el 23 de abril y 2 de mayo en Taiwán. Solista En el 2010, Donghae compuso la música para "A Short Journey", como homenaje a Kangin quien se encontraba realizando su servicio militar. La canción fue lanzada como parte del álbum repackaged de Bonamana, llamado No Other. Donghae cantó "Dreams Come True" junto a Seohyun de Girls' Generation, tema principal para la octava edición de los "Asia Song Festival" en el 2011. La canción fue lanzada como sencillo digital el 11 de octubre del 2011. El producto de la venta se donó a Unicef para ayudar a los niños en los países africanos Donghae colaboró con Chance de One Way para componer 4 canciones: La canción logo de Strong Heart, "Y" lanzada dentro del 5° álbum Mr. Simple, "I Wanna Love You" canción exclusiva del Super show 3 Tour y lanzada dentro del Super Show 3 Tour Concert Album, y "Oppa Oppa". Así como también colaboró en la creación de la canción logo de ShimShimTamPa Radio. Él colaboró con As One ayudando a escribir la letra de "Only U" que fue lanzada como sencillo digital el 16 de enero del 2012 y en la que él participa como rapero. Donghae & Eunhyuk ''' El 16 de diciembre del 2011, Donghae junto a Eunhyuk lanzaron "Oppa Oppa" como sencillo digital, canción que interpretaron en las fechas del Super Show 4 Tour. La canción también fue lanzada en japonés junto a su video musical el 4 de abril del 2012. El dúo realizó un fanmeeting el 11 de abril del 2012 en Shiiuya-AX, Tokio, para promover su sencillo. El dúo inició sus actividades oficiales como nueva sub unidad el 16 de diciembre del 2011, cuando lanzaron "Oppa oppa '''SM The Perfomance SM Entertainment anunció la formación de un grupo proyecto de baile llamado SM The Perfomance y está conformado por Donghae junto a su compañero de grupo Eunhyuk, Minho y Taemin de SHINee,Yunho de TVXQ, Kai y Lay de EXO, para la presentación de "Spectrum" en el SBS Gayo Daejun, ceremonia por fin de año del canal SBS. La canción "Spectrum" es un cover de la canción del mismo nombre de DJ y productor alemán Zedd. El 30 de diciembre del 2012, SM Entertainment lanzó la canción como sencillo digital. Carrera de Actor 2006: Mystery 6 Debut y Key of Heart Donghae hizo su primera aparición como actor en el documental de terror Mystery 6, protagonizado por los miembros de Super Junior y emitido a principios de 2006. El documental se centra en Donghae y su peculiar habilidad de ver y sentir fantasmas. En agosto de 2006, Donghae participó en la versión coreana del video musical "Key of Heart" de BoA donde interpreta el papel de un humano que se convierte en cyborg. 2007: Attack on the Pin-Up Boys El debut oficial de Donghae como actor fue en julio de 2007, con el lanzamiento de la película debut de Super Junior, Attack on the Pin-Up Boys donde Donghae actúa como compañero de clase y amigo cercano de Kim Kibum, un estudiante de secundaria que investiga un misterioso ataque a jóvenes en diversas escuelas secundarias de la ciudad. 2010: It's Okay Daddy Girl En noviembre del 2010, Donghae participó en el drama It's Okay Daddy Girl, donde interpreta a Choi Wook Gi, uno de los tres hermanos de la Familia Choi. 2011: Extravagant Challenge En el 2011, protagonizó el drama taiwanés Extravagant Challenge junto a su compañero de banda Siwon y a la actriz Ivy Chen, siendo éste (drama) una adaptación del mangajaponés "Skip Beat!" creado por Yoshiki Nakamura en el 2002. El 14 de diciembre del 2011, los tres protagonistas asistieron a la conferencia de prensa del drama realizada enTaipéi. 2012: Ms Panda and Mr Hedgehog y I AM En mayo del 2012, Donghae protagoniza el drama Ms Panda and Mr Hedgehog, junto a la actriz Yoon Seung-ah, emitida vía Channel A. El drama es una comedia romántica donde Donghae actúa como Ko Seung-gi, un pastelero malhumorado; mientras que Yoon Seung-ah interpreta a Pan Da Yang, dueña del Café Panda. El drama reunió a Donghae con Choi Jin Hyuk, actor con el que compartió roles en It's Okay Daddy Girl. El primer capítulo se emitió el 18 de agosto del 2012. A mediados del 2012, aparece como parte del elenco de I AM., película biográfica del SM TOWN en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York. 2014: God's Quiz 4 Un drama sobre el proceso que lleva el rastrear las muertes misteriosas de los médicos de la élite de la Universidad de Corea y desentrañar un misterio relacionado con una enfermedad rara.Su personaje va hacer Han Shi Woo. Dramas *God's Quiz 4 (OCN, 2014) *Porcupine And Miss Panda (Channel A, 2012) *Extravagant Challenge (GTV, 2011) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV, 2009, cameo) Temas para Dramas *Don't Go - tema para Porcupine And Miss Panda (2012) *Plz Don't - tema para Porcupine And Miss Panda (2012) *This is Love - tema para Extravagant Challenge (2011, junto a Henry Lau) *Just Like Now - tema para It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (2010, junto a Ryeowook) Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *Ready Action Youth /Segmento: "The Rumor" (2014) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *Ask Us Anything Fortune Teller (KBS, 2019). * Super TV (xtvN/tvN, 2018) * Super Junior Returns (VLive, 2017) * Running Man Episodio 376 (2017) *Radio Star (MBC, 2015.07.15) - Junto a Lee Teuk, Heechul, Ye Sung, Eun Hyuk y Siwon *One Fine Day (MBC, 2014.12.31) - Junto a Leeteuk y Eun Hyuk *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (Jiangsu TV, 2014.08.08) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011, Ep. 53-54) *We got married junto a leeteuk y kang Sora *Super Junior Foresight (MBC, 2011, Ep. 17) *Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS, 2010-2011, Ep. 33,41,42,98) *Star Golden Bell 2 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Come to Play (MBC, 2009-2011, Ep. 231,291,362) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009-2010, Ep. 231,236,272) *Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008) *Explorers of the Human Body (SBS, 2007-2008) *Super Summer (Mnet, 2007) - Junto a Siwon y Kibum *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Adonis camp (KM, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter 3 (SBS, 2006) - Junto a Siwon *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) *Real Romance Love Letter 2 (SBS, 2005) Temas para Programas *Strong Heart Logo Song (Feat. Lee Teuk, Shin Dong y Eun Hyuk) - tema para Strong Heart (2010) Vídeos Musicales *"Pink Magic" - Yesung (2019) *"S.E.O.U.L" - Super Junior & Girls' Generation (2009) *"Moving On" - Zhang Li Yin (2009) *"Happy Bubble" - Kyuhyun & Han Ji Min (2009) *"Fireflies" - Ariel Lin (2009) *"Kissing You" - Girls' Generation (2008) *"Key Of Heart" - BoA (2006) Anuncios *12 + Plus Miracle (con Kyuhyun) *Cruz Roja (con Sung Min) *Happy Bubble (con Kyuhyun y Han Ji Min) *Olympus *Heath Hunt *Fino *Timeless *SPAO *LG Composiciones Composiciones y Letras *"Old Movie" - Heechul (2019). *“Danger” - Super Junior D&E : Danger (2019) *“Gloomy” - Super Junior D&E : Danger - "letra" (2019) *“Sunrise” - Super Junior D&E : Danger - "letra" (2019) *“If You” - Super Junior D&E : Danger - "letra" ''(2019) *"'Bout you" - Super Junior D&E : 'Bout you - ''"letra" ''(2018) *"One More Chance" - Super Junior MorPLAY -8th Album (2017) *"Alright" - Super Junior: Devil - Album Especial (2015) *"Don’t Wake Me Up" - Super Junior: Devil - Album Especial (2015) *"Mother" - Super Junior D&E: The Beat Goes On - 1er Album (2015) *"Growing Pains" - Super Junior D&E: The Beat Goes On - 1er Album (2015) *"1+1=LOVE" - Super Junior: Super Show 6/Super Junior D&E: The Beat Goes On Special Edition (2014) *"Shirt" - Super Junior: Mamacita - 7o Album (2014) *"Wonderland" - Super Junior D&E: Skeleton - 3er Single (2014) *"Still You" - Super Junior D&E: Still You - Digital Single (2013) *"Only U" - Super Junior: Spy - 6o Album Repackaged - ''"Solo letra, con Lee Teuk" (2012) *"Haru" - Super Junior: Spy - 6o Album Repackaged - "Con Kwon Soon Il" (2012) *"First Love" - Super Junior D&E: Oppa Oppa - 1er Single (2012) *"Oops!" - Super Junior: A-Cha - 5o Album Repackaged - "Solo letra, con Lee Teuk, Heechul, Shin Dong y Eun Hyuk" (2011) *"Y" - Super Junior: Mr. Simple - 5o Album (2011) *"A Short Journey" - Super Junior: Bonamana - 4o Album Repackaged - "Solo letra, con Eunhyuk" (2010) *"Beautiful" - Super Junior: Super Show 2 Tour Concert Album (2009) *"I Am" - Super Junior: Don't Don - 2o Album - "Solo letra, con Lee Teuk, Sung Min y Eun Hyuk" (2007) Composiciones y Letras para Otros Artistas *"Only U" - As One: Only U - Digital Single - "Solo letra, con Eun Hyuk" (2012) Composiciones y Letras para Dramas *"Promise" - Miss Panda & Hedgehog OST - (2012) *"Loving You" - Miss Panda & Hedgehog OST - (2012) *"This is Love" - Extravagant Challenge OST - (2011) *"Just Like Now" - It's Okay, Daddy's Girl OST - (2010) Discografía Single Digital Colaboraciones *W-Foundation - Together as One (2016) *"Dreams Come True" feat. Seohyun (With UNICEF 2011 Asia Song Festival, 2010) *"Happy Bubble" feat. Kyuhyun & Han Ji Min (2009) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Super Junior **'Posición:' Bailarín , Vocalista y Rapero. **'Sub-Grupos:' Super Junior M y Super Junior D&E. *'Grupo Proyecto:' **S.M. The Performance **SM Town Orquesta *'Educación:' **Universidad Myongji. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino mandarín (Intermedio), Ingles (intermedio) y Japonés (básico). *'Hobbies:' Bailar, ver películas, deportes, Cantando y escuchar los chismes de Heechul. *'Lema:' "¡No nos pongamos el desprecio de los demás!" *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Fanclub:' ELFish. *'Color favorito:' Azul y negro.' ' *Donghae inicialmente deseaba convertirse en un atleta, pero bajo la influencia de su padre, quien alguna vez deseó convertirse en cantante pero no pudo, Donghae decidió entrenarse para convertirse en un cantante y cumplir el sueño de su padre, y quiere que su padre se siga sintiendo orgulloso así ya haya fallecido. *En 7 º grado, Donghae le pidió a su padre si podía audicionar y su padre respondió "sí" mientras que le daba un poco de dinero en su mano. Donghae, afortunadamente pasó, pero se vio obligado a trasladarse a Seúl y dejar atrás a su familia en Mokpo. *En 2001, Donghae ganó el primer lugar junto a su futuro compañero de banda Sung Min el Concurso del Mejor Joven y al Mejor aspecto exterior junto Sungmin, esto le dió la oportunidad de entrar en SM Entertainment. *Antes de pertenecer a Super Junior, estuvo en un grupo de 5 personas llamado "Smile" junto a su compañero actual y líder, Leeteuk. Iban a debutar en el 2002, (a los doce años) pero ese proyecto fracasó. *Donghae fue elegido en las calles por agencias tres veces mientras promocionaba como miembro de Super Junior: “Ocurrió alrededor de 2006 o 2007, pero se sintió bastante bien. Hubiera considerado firmar con ellos si fueran agencias bien conocidas, pero todas eran agencias nuevas, así que no me uní”, explicó Donghae. *Su padre murió el 8 de agosto del 2006 antes de que hiciera un concierto con Super Junior. En un homenaje póstumo, Donghae le dedicó la canción "My Everything" durante un concierto para expresar lo mucho que lo admira y ama aunque no se encuentre con él. *Cuando Donghae recibió su primer sueldo, dijo que quería dárselo a su padre para que pudiera pagar todo lo que costaba su enfermedad, pero en ese entonces su padre ya había fallecido. *Cuando Super Junior ganó el premio al mejor novato por su canción "U" en 2006, el discurso Donghae fue hecho a su padre. Comenzó a llorar mientras decía su agradecimiento a su padre que había fallecido pocos meses antes. *Durante las grabaciones de Dream Team el 21 de Agosto de 2011, tuvo una lesión en la pierna izquierda, lo que le impidió asistir a la Conferencia de Prensa en Taiwán por las promociones de la película del Super Show III 3D; tampoco pudo bailar en M!Countdown junto a sus demás compañeros de Super Junior, teniendo que estar sentado, y cantar solamente sus partes durante la presentación. *El 11 de octubre de 2011 junto a Seohyun, fue nombrado embajador de la UNICEF. El nombramiento fue un gran honor, ya que sólo aquellos que tienen una reputación respetable, reciben la oportunidad de convertirse en representantes de buena voluntad. Para ayudar a los niños de África Oriental, todas las ganancias de su dueto junto a Seohyun, llamado "Dreams Come True" fueron donadas. *Donghae y su hermano, abrieron una pastelería (cafetería) situada en Taiwan, llamada: "The Grand Place". *Se enlistó al Servicio Militar el 15 de Octubre de 2015 (fecha de su cumpleaños) para realizar Servicio Público. Se espera que salga el 14 de Julio de 2017. *Él creo la canción logotipo oficial de Strong Heart. *Quería ser cantante porque veía Boa Kwon que tenía la misma edad, actuando en el escenario y pensó que era una fuente de inspiración. *Donghae participó en una sesión de fotos de retrato, con la revista de moda 'W Corea'. *Compuso la canción Just Like Now para el debut en su primer drama It's Ok, Daddy's Girl, la cual cantó la canción a dúo con Ryeowook. *El 16 de Enero de 2012, se lanzó digitalmente la canción 'Only U' del grupo As One, en la cual colaboró componiendo la letra. *Hizo un single junto a Eunhyuk llamado 'Oppa Oppa' y el día de su presentación se reveló en teaser de la canción de SuJu "Opera”. Enlaces *Canal de Youtube *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Cyworld Oficial Galería Donghae 01.jpg Donghae 02.jpg Donghae 03.jpg Donghae 04.jpg Donghae 05.jpg Donghae 06.jpg Donghae 07.jpg Donghae 08.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:SJ Label